


Наследник

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Dark Messiah, Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: "Ради тебя, владычица, я вновь возложу бремя жертвоприношения на себя самого. Да буду я один виновен перед очами твоими, и пусть лишь через мои руки во имя твое придет сюда смерть…"Альтернативная концовка Dark Messiah. Вам тоже хотелось, чтобы все завершилось относительно благополучно, правда?





	Наследник

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан по заявке для феста "Пробуждение" в сообществе "Хроники Асхана" (http://dreams-of-ashan.diary.ru).

Есть в свободном городе Стоунхелме некрополь, древний и величественный, как все в этом мире, созданном по милости великой богини. Именно сюда в сопровождении лишь немногих верных из свиты своей, готовых отдать за Асху жизни, прибыл я сегодня, пока армия моя отвлекала городской гарнизон. Именно здесь надлежало мне совершить последнее жертвоприношение, дабы освободить душу названного сына Великой Матери и возвести надежную темницу для демонов. Именно здесь, содрогнувшись от кощунства, обнаружил я адские врата и проклял еретика Менелага... 

Именно здесь, в сердце продажного города, стоял я, ощущая силу смерти, наполняющую священное место. Великую реликвию — череп Седьмого Дракона — поместил я на алтарь с возможным почтением. «Асха всемогущая, — думал я, — не переживут сего дня грешники Стоунхелма, глупцы, не осознавшие опасности и не пожелавшие покинуть дома свои, и никто из нас самих не выйдет ныне из некрополя. Пусть так. Пусть все мы погибнем, без колебаний отдадим души свои за тебя, лишь бы демоническая зараза более не оскверняла созданное тобою, лишь бы, пожертвовав немногими, смогли мы спасти все остальные твои творения! Жизни горожан, даже дурные и пустые, — великая цена, но нет у меня другого пути, нет выхода, нет иной возможности пресечь навсегда нападения демонов на наш мир. Стоит мне промедлить, проявить слабость, поддаться колебаниям — и беда неизбежна. Ради тебя, владычица, я вновь возложу бремя жертвоприношения на себя самого. Да буду я один виновен перед очами твоими, и пусть лишь через мои руки во имя твое придет сюда смерть…» 

С этими мыслями я простерся перед богиней — и ощутил, что она со мною, что госпожа моя благословляет меня на великое дело. После того вознес я хвалу Седьмому Дракону, обещая ему скорое избавление, сосредоточился и начал собирать силы свои, дабы завершить начатое. Долгие десятилетия шел я к этому дню, и вот мой час настал. Не будет пустой жертва Сар-Илама, не окажется напрасной гибель архонта Белкета и многих, многих иных достойных! Сехбета, Наадира, Каспара, Рейвен, Орнеллы… О мое отважное дитя, в сей день могла бы и ты узреть торжество богини, если бы все сложилось иначе! Увы, я остался один и все же знал: долг во имя Асхи будет исполнен.

Внезапно на лестнице позади меня послышался шум. Обернувшись, я успел увидеть, как последний из моих спутников упал на разбитые плиты и остался недвижим. По ступеням ко мне бежали двое — дева из рода Соколов, кою я, дабы сохранить ей жизнь и не дать сбыться роковому пророчеству, незадолго до того отправил в Нар-Эриш под надзор старшей смотрительницы замка, и сын Кха-Белеха. Живой и невредимый.

Странно, что исчадье ада не провалилось туда, где зародилось, сразу после гибели в храме. Видно, природа человеческая оказалась в нем сильнее, чем гадостная сущность демона. Тому, что он жив, я изумился, но лишь на миг. Надо признать, опасения на сей счет возникали у меня и ранее, ведь священная реликвия успела попасть ему в руки, оттого я и велел стражам своим сохранять бдительность — увы, это оказалось им не под силу. Что ж, вот и еще одно весомое доказательство подлинности и великой мощи Черепа Теней. Не было у меня ни времени, ни возможности исследовать его досконально, однако сомневаться в его могуществе не приходилось. Раз уж способен был череп Седьмого Дракона изменить всю ткань мироздания, разрушить и воссоздать границы целых измерений, стоило ли удивляться тому, что благодаря ему мальчишка спасся от верной смерти и восстановил тело свое за считанные часы! 

Однако иное встревожило душу мою: как узнал проклятый демон, где меня искать, и что здесь делает последняя из Соколов?! Догадка поразила меня: мерзавец проник через открытый портал под городом в мой дом. Пробрался в мои покои, рылся в дневнике… Адское отродье, устилающее дорогу трупами, плод обмана и насилия, нет в тебе ни чести, ни совести, ни милосердия, и сегодня тебе не уйти от расплаты за содеянное! А демон между тем приближался ко мне:

— Арантир! Отдай мне Череп, или я заберу его силой!

Вот как, значит… Я испросил прощения у великой богини за то, что ритуал пришлось на малое время остановить.

— Тише, мальчик! Ты не понимаешь, что поставлено на карту, — когда он подбежал ближе, я не ощутил в нем прежней демонической ауры, что показалось мне весьма странным. Похоже было, что ко мне с мечом в руке, прикрываясь щитом, направлялся обычный человек.   
— Тут нечего понимать! — леди Линна из рода Соколов, отчего-то грязная и оборванная, точно ее вытащили из канавы, встала за спиною мальчишки. — Если Арантир завершит ритуал, погибнут миллионы людей!  
— Вот что, девочка, — я решительно поднял руку, — отступи назад, пока не стало поздно. Второй раз моего милосердия на тебя может и не хватить.   
— Милосердия?! — так и взвилась она. — Ты… ты сумасшедший! Ты хотел убить меня, а говоришь о милосердии!   
— Это мы обсудим позже, сейчас я слишком занят. Что касается миллионов людей, то советую тебе пролистать в ратуше памятные книги и выяснить, сколько же людей проживает в городе, коим управлял твой собственный родич, — пора бы тебе это знать. Если, конечно, выберешься отсюда невредимой, а я, боюсь, не могу тебе этого обещать. И потом, разве гибель нескольких душ не стоит жизни целого мира? 

Обескураженная девчонка умолкла — вполне благоразумно.

— Трус! — закричал сын демона и наставил на меня клинок. Необычное оружие! Весьма и весьма необычное, наполненное магией, не лишним было бы внимательно изучить такое и сделать надлежащие записи. Где он взял его? — Как ты смеешь угрожать ей?! Верни мне Череп, если не хочешь окончательной смерти!

Право, в прежние времена я бы рассмеялся. Асха всемогущая, этот щенок искренне пытался меня запугать! Я позволил себе лишь обронить нечто ироничное, что еще более разозлило наглого юнца: 

— Проклятый убийца! Бросил меня на шипы в храме, а теперь глумишься надо мной?!

Я смерил его взглядом с головы до пят:

— Не только бросил, но и с тех самых пор весьма удивлен, что ты еще здесь, а не в зловонных чертогах своего отца. И довольно называть меня убийцей — ты ведь жив, как я вижу.   
— Чудом жив, и ты заплатишь за все! Отойди от Черепа! — и мальчишка бросился вперед.

Увернувшись, я ускользнул в сторону, позволив себе стать невидимым, и тем сбил противника с толку. Оказавшись по обыкновению позади него (так и не извлек он для себя уроков из прежних наших встреч!), я спросил:

— Что ты намерен делать с Черепом, если получишь его, демоново отродье?   
— Это уж мне решать! Я знаю, кто я такой и почему здесь!  
— И кто же ты, позволь спросить тебя?   
— Я сын Кха-Белеха, наследник самого владыки демонов! Мерзкий труполюб, я позволил тебе дважды поймать меня, но не позволю принести жертву! Я сделал иной выбор!  
— Значит, наследник владыки… Что ж, отлично. Скажи мне, мальчик, когда ты об этом узнал? Кто рассказал тебе о столь высоком твоем статусе? Быть может, верные слуги или почтенные наставники издавна говорили о том, преклоняясь перед твоим величием?

Мальчишка, пытавшийся меня перебить, вдруг осекся и умолк, только беспокойно озирался, пытаясь обнаружить мое присутствие; я же продолжал:

— Поведай мне, чему учили тебя все это время? — тут я позволил телесной оболочке своей проявиться. — Знаешь ли ты, как обучают наследников великих империй? Науки мирские и магические, искусство править, языки и нравы чужих земель, мастерство полководца и миротворца, кодекс чести и умение вести беседу с кем угодно, будь то гоблин или потерянная душа, невежественный слуга или сам бог-дракон, — вот лишь малая толика того, что им приходится познать, и учение длится долгие годы! Их с ранних лет готовят к тому, чтобы они правильно исполняли роль, назначенную им судьбою! А к чему готовили тебя? Почему те, кто тебя вырастил, скрыли от тебя происхождение твое как нечто постыдное, да и тебя самого прятали ото всех, словно признавали, что совершают святотатство?  
— Что тебе за дело?! Ты-то сам чей потомок, негодяй, и откуда взялся? Ты даже не рыцарь!  
— У меня нет повода стыдиться предков, адское отродье, но не с тобою мне говорить о них. Ничего не стоят подобные тебе, ничего не заслуживают, кроме одного — сидеть взаперти в смрадном своем обиталище да пожирать друг друга. Попробуй понять напоследок: магия и некромантия, жизнь и смерть — две стороны одной медали. Иное — демоны: вы — разрушение в чистом виде, отрицание всего сущего, а твоя собственная извращенная природа — вызов всему мировому порядку, оскорбление Асхи! Двойная душа, двуличное сердце, двойной разум, одной ногой здесь, другой в аду! Неужели ты полагаешь, что этим следует гордиться?! Да, меня не готовили держать власть, но на моей стороне столетия упорного труда, и усилия, что прилагал и прилагаю я неустанно, позволяют мне служить Эришу и великой богине усердно, смиренно и не без успеха. А ты? Что успел постигнуть ты, демон? Суди сам: ты крепок телом — нечестивцы ждали, пока ты возмужаешь; тебе дали начальные познания в магии, научили худо-бедно владеть оружием — и отправили… Куда? Для чего? Какова была их цель, задумался ли ты хоть на мгновение? Зачем ты бежал за мной, зачем пришел сюда, зачем встал на пути моем? Только потому, что тебе было велено, не так ли? Другие лишь толкали тебя вперед, ничего не объясняя, дабы совершить нужное им твоими руками. Я понял это уже тогда, когда ты, точно простой посыльный, привез Менелагу кристалл Шантири, не ведая о его мощи. Когда же ты выкрал его у меня и направился в храм, перебив моих людей, я уже знал, что ты гонишься за реликвией, быть может, лишь мне наперекор, но не ведаешь, для чего она нужна, — от тебя спрятали правду, и сие нимало тебя не встревожило. Так ли поступают с наследником, коему желают передать власть? Что же великого совершил ты сам? Побежал, разрушил, убил, украл, и даже цель твоих преступлений осталась тебе неизвестна. Так ли действует наследник могучего рода, так ли он мыслит, такой ли путь выбирает в жизни своей? 

Правда была безжалостной, но нельзя было позволить мальчишке долее пребывать в иллюзии, и я продолжил, стоя на возвышении и уже не скрываясь, — я видел, что он болезненно вслушивается: 

— Неужто не поймешь: ты и нужен был лишь затем, чтобы выпустить сородичей из ада, чтобы мерзкие демоны заполонили мир Асхи, изуродовали его и разорвали на части! Твоих познаний и навыков хватить могло лишь на то, чтобы добраться сюда и передать Череп Теней адскому владыке. Большего и не вложили в тебя — ведь большего и не требовалось. Ради этого твою несчастную мать, королеву Изабель, подвергли мучениям, осквернили тело ее, растерзали душу! Какова будет твоя благодарность той, что дала тебе жизнь, — покорно продолжишь исполнять волю продажных учителей своих и тем завершишь ее унижение? Веришь ли ты хоть на мгновение в то, что после сделаешься преемником отца? Станет ли он делиться с тобою властью над миром, если жаждал ее столько столетий? В лучшем случае ты и далее будешь прислуживать ему — для него вполне хорош такой слуга, обладатель сильного тела, но слабого разума, — в худшем же просто умрешь, потому что сразу окажешься лишним. Ты не столько преемник ему, сколько соперник, и он раздавит тебя в единое мгновение — он не человек, ему неведомы честь, благодарность и привязанность к ближнему. Наивный мальчишка, жалкий глупец и невежда! Всего лишь ключ, даже не ключ — отмычка вора, вот кто ты на самом деле, Темный Мессия, «способный мир изменить или же уничтожить»! Ничего не сможешь ты изменить, потому что не понимаешь, что происходит, и даже не пытаешься понять — просто бежишь, убивая направо и налево. Тобою играют, как куклой, натравливают тебя, словно охотничьего пса, а ты рад служить, не зная даже, кому и во имя чего. И ты полагаешь, что я пропущу тебя к Черепу Теней? Скорее ты умрешь сегодня, мальчик. Жертва Седьмого Дракона и душ Стоунхелма не будет напрасной — я восстановлю равновесие Асхи, как и было предначертано, твои сородичи никогда более не узрят созданного ею мира и не смогут вредить ему. Твой отец, будь он проклят, должен навеки остаться в своем плену, и если ты ключ, то я не позволю тебе отомкнуть врата! Неужели ты думаешь, что сможешь меня остановить?

Мальчишка стоял, тяжело дыша, то и дело сильнее сжимал рукоять меча и глядел на меня с ненавистью, точно собирался убить и выбирал момент для удара, но кое-что еще увидел я в его глазах — сомнение. 

— Ты не сделаешь этого, — хрипло и злобно проговорил он. — Не посмеешь убить стольких людей…   
— Ради того, чтобы целый мир не достался демонам, посмею, можешь верить, и Асха не осудит меня. И тебя самого уничтожу без колебаний, если попытаешься мне помешать, потому что только из твоих рук адские твари могут получить реликвию.   
— Я не об этом, безумец! Я не собираюсь отдавать никому Череп! Ты кровопийца, жалкий фанатик! Оставь город в покое! — вдруг закричал мальчишка. Последняя из Соколов рванулась к нему.  
— А ну, назад, девочка, — предупредил я. Она испугалась и попятилась.  
— Значит, не собираешься отдавать… — я предпочел быть осторожным; как я мог знать, на что еще способен сын демона! Нет. Риск был слишком велик — и я поднял руку, чувствуя, как смертоносная сила собирается у ладони моей.   
— Сарет! — вдруг пронзительно крикнула леди Линна. — Скажи ему правду! Скажи, скажи!

Мальчишка по имени Сарет глядел на меня в упор, стиснув зубы, но ему, похоже, и впрямь было что сказать. Что ж, я мог бы и выслушать его на прощание, тем более что еще недавно сидевший в нем суккуб более не диктовал ему свою волю. Что решили бы несколько мгновений? 

— Если желаешь говорить, Сарет, — тебя, кажется, так зовут? — то запомни первое важное правило: собеседнику не тычут мечом в лицо. Это непристойно.

Мальчишка с досадой опустил оружие, однако щитом прикрывался по-прежнему. Он явно боролся с собой, было видно, как с уст его рвутся дерзкие слова — наверняка о том, что он не нуждается в уроках манер, особенно от таких наставников, как я. Быть может, лишь перед очами последней из Соколов он пытался сдержаться. 

— Правило второе: говорить с любым лицом следует учтиво, излагая лишь самую суть дела. Не позорь благородную кровь матери и избегай ненужных оскорблений. 

При очередном упоминании о матери юнец изменился в лице. Он долго не мог начать, но наконец-то выдавил:

— Знай, я был там. В замке Нар-Эриша. Я едва успел спасти Линну от твоих прихвостней, злодей!  
— И разгромил мой дом, завалив его телами? Ведь это вошло у тебя в привычку. Увы, я давно это понял, и тебе еще предстоит заплатить за содеянное.  
— Да выслушай же! Думай обо мне что угодно, делай после что угодно, но выслушай. Я был в библиотеке, был у тебя в комнатах, читал ваши записи. Я знаю и о сходстве пророчеств — про Мессию и про избранного слугу Асхи, и о восстановлении равновесия, и о Седьмом Драконе. Но не это главное — я был и в храме Илата, в том, что здесь, в Стоунхелме. Я очистился в купели…  
— Кто принудил тебя?  
— Никто. Я сам. Сам выбрал. Я так решил.

Вот это новость. Однако в пророчестве не было однозначно указано, что Темный Мессия непременно погубит Асхан… 

— Оружие — оттуда? Из храма?  
— Да. И еще: там я слышал голос. Со мной говорил сам Седьмой Дракон. Он просил меня защитить мир, и я поверил ему…

Все же случившееся на острове не прошло бесследно для разума юнца — теперь он, демон-полукровка, мнил себя защитником мира. Весьма прискорбно, хотя даже это можно было попытаться обратить на благо. 

— Кем считают тебя, Арантир, и почему ты здесь, я тоже знаю. Знаю, но не дам тебе убить горожан.  
— Я не могу ничего изменить, мальчик. Поверь, необходимость жертв меня не радует, но у меня нет выбора.   
— Зато у меня есть, — мальчишка вдруг решительно выпрямился. — Скажи мне одно: что я должен сделать, чтобы обойтись без жертвоприношения? Чтобы никто не умер? Я не хочу больше убивать и тебе не позволю. Довольно!

«До чего же круты повороты на этой дороге! То он наследник Кха-Белеха, то спаситель мира; то носит в себе суккуба, то бросается в храмовую купель; кровавая бойня для него хороша, а против безболезненной и мгновенной смерти ради благого дела он бунтует… Асха всемогущая, что происходит? Яви мне волю твою», — подумал я, а вслух сказал:

— Есть, согласно пророчествам, еще одна возможность, но я не могу доверить тебе Череп Теней, мальчик. Что доброго ты можешь дать миру? Ты неразумен. Тебе много лгали, твой рассудок погружен во тьму, и соблазн для тебя слишком велик. Ты не справишься с собой. Ты переполнен страстями, твои руки по плечи в крови, притом по большей части в крови случайных встречных. Чувствуешь ли ты, сколько невинных жертв висит на тебе самом? Ощущаешь ли холод сердцем своим? Это неупокоенные души касаются тебя, плача и пытаясь понять, за что ты прервал их жизни. Или я один вижу, как они окружают тебя? 

Полукровка Сарет невольно поежился, а потом в каком-то отчаянном порыве внезапно швырнул меч и щит прямо под ноги мои. 

— Даже если так, — тихо сказал он, — я больше не хочу, не могу. Думаешь, ты один достоин прикасаться к Черепу Теней и решать, что с ним делать? Ты мне не веришь? Ты ведь вообще никому не веришь? Хочешь доказательств? Вот тебе доказательство: я теперь безоружен, ты волен убить меня в любой момент, если что-то пойдет не так! Я знаю, что некоторые перед тобой преклоняются, и если они не зря думают, что ты избранный, праведник, читающий чужие сердца, как свитки, — ну так прочитай мое!   
— Подними меч — я не желаю убивать безоружного. Не пытайся добиться своего лестью и не лги мне. Это тебе не поможет.  
— Он не лжет, Арантир! — раздался голос девы из рода Соколов.   
— Ты же видишь, что я не лгу! Дай мне возможность все исправить, не проливая новой крови!

В нем действительно не было тени обмана в тот миг — только желание убедить. Быть может, несчастная двойная душа смогла вместить сказанное мною? Впрочем, это следовало проверить.

— Что ж, сын Изабель, — я, стараясь не выпускать мальчишку из виду, неспешно спустился по ступеням, занял место между порталом и алтарем и, собрав все силы свои, поставил защиту на тот случай, если юнец не справится или поддастся искушению и адские врата распахнутся. Асха, владычица моя, вряд ли случайно привела ты сюда нас обоих, но лишь бы чутье мое не подвело меня, лишь бы я верно понял твое желание! — Во имя великой богини, ради нашего мира и из почтения к страданиям твоей матери я дам тебе шанс. Соверши, что желаешь, но помни: если попытаешься обмануть меня, в тот же миг умрешь, и на сей раз тебе уже ничто не поможет.  
— Что нужно делать? — мальчишка подошел к алтарю и остановился, исполненный неуверенности.  
— Возьми Череп в руки. Ощути его силу — она уже знакома тебе. Пропусти ее через себя, изъяви — не голосом, но в духе — свою волю и верни святыню на место.

Сын демона и королевы Изабель взял реликвию, а когда держал ее в задумчивости, в его ладонях она вдруг засветилась — все вокруг озарилось сиянием. Несколько мгновений, показавшихся вечностью, смотрели мы втроем на это удивительное зрелище, а потом мальчик почтительно положил Череп Теней обратно на алтарь.

Благо, что я заранее укрыл всех нас, предчувствуя опасность! Из адского портала полыхнуло пламя, едва не опалившее одеяние и волосы мои, подземелье наполнили кошмарные звуки ада — вой, визг, неистовый рев, душа моя содрогнулась от отвращения, и все же, обращаясь всем существом своим к богине, я устоял. Мальчишка отскочил от алтаря и упал на усыпанный прахом пол, племянница Менелага в ужасе зажала ладонями уши свои — и вдруг все закончилось. Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только всхлипываниями леди Линны да потрескиванием факелов. 

На месте чудовищных адских врат осталась пустая рама старинного портала. 

***

 

Обе армии получили приказ отступать. На задымленных улицах перевязывали раненых, с дорог и мостов уносили тела; крыши домов вяло догорали, повсюду виднелись кровавые пятна. 

Когда мы выбирались из некрополя, последняя из Соколов заявила, что затворила подземный портал в Эриш, открытый с таким трудом. На ее счастье, все обещанное Асхе было исполнено, душа моя ощущала покой и странную опустошенность, и мне было почти безразлично сказанное леди Линной, как и то, что она снова и снова набрасывалась на меня с криками и угрозами. Однако из ее сбивчивой речи я понял, что, поглощенный великой задачей, не разгадал заговора отступников в доме своем и что девица вместо спасения чуть не погибла.

— Зачем ты хотел убить меня, Арантир? — спросила она.   
— Ты знала о пророчестве, дитя? — задал я ответный вопрос. — О том, что врата ада отворятся, когда умрет последний представитель рода Соколов? Ведь это ты. Что оставалось мне делать, когда я увидел, что ты бегаешь за демоном и помогаешь ему? Лишь разыграть твою гибель и отправить под защиту надежного человека.  
— И твой надежный человек бросил меня к этой гадкой паучихе?! — закричала она. — Это и была твоя защита — убить, потом поднять и навечно оставить живым трупом?!  
— Девочка, ты и верно глупа — смею надеяться, лишь по причине молодости. Если важно было сохранить тебе жизнь, то для чего мне приказывать убить тебя? А если я желал, вынув из тела душу твою, использовать тебя для собственных целей, что мешало мне сделать это еще в храме, неужели, по-твоему, не хватило бы на то моих сил? Отправлять тебя сперва морем в город, потом через портал в иную землю, там казнить, после восстанавливать — не слишком ли сложная, долгая в решении, а главное, бессмысленная задача? Тот, кто нарушил мой приказ, ответит за это, если уже не ответил, — поистине так: если заговорщик попал в руки старшей наставницы — смотрительницы замка, с первых дней знакомства опекавшей меня и не терпящей неверности, то у меня было мало шансов увидеть подлеца живым. — Что вы сотворили с намтару?

Вопрос был лишним — я понимал, что ожидает меня дома; понимал и старался приготовить себя к худшему, но убийц отпускать не собирался. Следовало допросить обоих, дабы выяснить истину, и заставить мальчишку, как я и обещал, заплатить за содеянное — что бы ни совершил он в некрополе, но перед богиней был виновен, — однако, словно почуяв мои намерения, в городе дети мгновенно исчезли, будто канули в небытие. 

Я увел уцелевших воинов подземным ходом — долгий обратный путь в Эриш пришлось совершать лишь тем, в чьем ведении были осадные орудия. Велев рыцарям и наемникам ждать, я остановился перед закрытым порталом, сосредоточился и приступил к требуемому ритуалу, хоть и не любил делать этого на глазах у всех, да и без кристалла Шантири мне, истратившему в сей день много магических сил, было нелегко. Когда проем замерцал, я увидел сквозь него знакомый зал и скомандовал:

— Вперед.

Войско мое возвращалось домой, а я в последний раз окинул взглядом низкие своды подземелья, бывшего недолго нашим приютом. Прощай, свободный город Стоунхелм. Ты мне более не нужен. Тебе повезло. 

Я прошел через портал последним и затворил врата — хотелось верить, что навсегда. Обернувшись, я увидел, что все коридоры и галереи замка заполнены людьми — верные, от слуг до наставников, вышли приветствовать нас. Навстречу мне, опережая прочих, спешила старая мать-хранительница. Почти подбежав ко мне, она впилась в меня взглядом:

— Владыка, хвала Асхе, ты вернулся, ты невредим! У нас беда, господин мой, да не одна! Покарай меня, как пожелаешь, я виновата, не досмотрели мои люди, не справились…  
— Я знаю, матушка. Все мне известно, и не вижу я ни в чем вашей вины. Если бы не порядки, вами установленные, и не сила воинов, вами воспитуемых, все кончилось бы много хуже.  
— Скажи мне, лорд Арантир, что же… — она умолкла, не в силах продолжать. Столетия ожиданий, надежд, незавершенные пророчества, жертва Сар-Илама, убийство Белкета и смерть Орнеллы, гибель прочих соратников и учеников наших, жестокие войны, злая магия, испепелившая нашу землю в единую ночь, костры в Серебряных Городах, долгие поиски, часто бесплодные, отвержение любых соблазнов, одиночество и тяжкие труды — все это довлело над нашими душами слишком долго, и неудивительно, что мы оба с трудом подбирали слова. Я посмотрел в глаза преданной мне и в великом волнении духа смог вымолвить одно:  
— Свершилось.

Она мгновение стояла неподвижно, точно не веря сказанному, а потом — я не успел подхватить ее — вдруг упала к ногам моим. Следом за нею все стоящие опустились на колени, и не осталось в замке такой души, что не благодарила бы в тот миг великую богиню. Кругом, куда ни глянь, в едином порыве молились коленопреклоненные слуги Асхи... 

***

 

В яме предусмотрительно зажгли факелы, и в неверном свете повсюду выступили плохо замытые следы крови. Мать-наставница, увидев их, недовольно скрестила руки на груди — стало ясно, что кому-то в сей день снова не поздоровится. Впрочем, скоро она забыла обо всем — мы вдвоем наблюдали, как неуверенно бредет по темной пещере крошечная намтару, осваивающая новое обиталище, пока еще чересчур обширное для нее.

— Смотри, лорд Арантир… Она прелестна, не правда ли? — хранительница дома моего неохотно отвела взгляд от юного создания. — Эй, там, — крикнула она куда-то наверх, — где еда для малютки? Нужно кормить постоянно, а вы пропадаете неведомо где!

До слуха моего донеслись клятвы незамедлительно принести пищу священному существу. Я, глядя, как маленькая намтару путешествует по яме, прислонился к стене, покрытой паутиной, и промолвил:

— Она само совершенство, госпожа. Не так уж много времени пройдет, и она станет новой питательницей нашей обители. Пока же обойдемся помощью из Нар-Анкара, да и алхимики наши недаром трудятся сутки напролет, полагаю, смогут придумать замену эликсиру.  
— Да поможет нам великая богиня... Скажи мне, мой мальчик, — спросила старая наставница, не глядя на меня, — что ты намерен делать дальше? Знаешь ли сам? Решил ли?  
— Я немало думал об этом в последние дни, достойнейшая. Признаться, я не мог и предположить, что вернусь, и не был готов. Бремя свободы, оказывается, куда тяжелее, чем бремя долга, но я принимаю урок, что преподает мне Асха, со смирением. Видно, я еще нужен ей, могу снова понадобиться, и надлежит мне быть, как всегда, начеку. Что ж, продолжу и дальше поднимать то, что было обрушено, собирать то, что было утеряно, и восстанавливать то, что было испорчено.  
— Ты нужен не только богине. Ты нужен и нам, лорд Арантир. Правитель и учитель, друг мой, ты нужен послушникам, нужен Эришу. Двадцать лет мира, как-никак, ты подарил нашей земле! Мы не справимся без тебя. Я не справлюсь…  
— Благодарю вас, моя госпожа. Однажды я пообещал остаться здесь, защищать всех, кто находится подле меня, и исполню клятву, данную по велению души. Правда, я должен буду покинуть вас ненадолго, еще раз отлучиться за пределы Эриша. Мне нужно нанести один визит, на сей раз частный.  
— Хочешь вернуться за этими негодяями, что совершили здесь столько убийств и на тебя самого подняли оружие, владыка? Прошу, отпусти лучше меня! Ни к чему тебе рисковать собою снова, я и так боялась, что мы потеряем тебя. Отпусти, и я вырву их нечестивые сердца, как вырвала тому, кто пытался убить эту ведьму, которую ты хотел спасти от погибели! Она не заслуживает милости, пусть оба кровью смоют свои прегрешения против Асхи и против тебя самого!  
— Нет, матушка. Долг во имя богини исполнен, а месть не из тех задач, что потребно было решить ради этого. Если Асха рассудит, что они должны заплатить, то заплатят — сама судьба принудит их к тому, но вам не стоит тратить силы свои, вы нужнее здесь — и ученикам, и воинам, и мне. Я собираюсь в иное место и не думаю, что мне там грозит опасность. 

Я не сказал ей, дабы не тревожить, о неожиданном письме, что получил накануне. Были в нем и настойчивые расспросы, и упреки, и в довершение всего просьба о встрече и об ученичестве — после всего произошедшего! Поистине юнцу, направившему мне послание, нахальства было не занимать — а может, все дело было в его наивности и ничтожности познаний, и в том же крылась причина его преступлений? Я ответил ему — пояснил, что не смогу наставлять его сам, что лучше всего ему найти себе достойного учителя в земле его предков, и напомнил о прочем, что ему, сыну несчастной матери, надлежало бы совершить. Я приложил, не жалея о том, к письму своему пару книг — из тех, что необходимо прочесть каждому, кто только ступает на истинный духовный путь, и неважно, путь это жизни или смерти. Да послужит посланное на пользу заплутавшей душе, да вырвется она на свет из темницы невежества, да обретет мир сама и принесет его другим... 

Старшая наставница смахнула паутину с рукава моего одеяния и мрачно кивнула:

— Что ж, возлюбленный Асхи, на все твоя воля. Будем ждать тебя и надеяться, что с возвращением твоим жизнь в замке и в землях наших потечет, как прежде. Но прошу, как всегда: будь осторожен! Пойду я в зал, если дозволишь, прослежу за послушниками, а то опять тела не уберут после занятий. Замучилась записки им оставлять, в следующий раз на лбах да на спинах просьбы свои вырезать буду! Порой кажется мне, Арантир, что легче вурдалаков думать научить, чем иных наших духовных чад… Да где же вы там с пищей паучихи, лодыри?! 

***

 

Как давно не видел я знакомых лесов и цветущих равнин! Оказывается, немало лет прошло с тех пор, как мы с Орнеллой пересекали эти земли… 

Фенриг, до которого я надеялся добраться, сбежал, но я знал, что рано или поздно пути наши пересекутся, что негодяй ответит за все прегрешения свои. Пока же следовало исполнить еще один долг, важный, но совсем иного рода.

Обиталище бывшей королевы найти было непросто, но нетрудно оказалось проникнуть туда — никто не охранял ее, брошенную и забытую почти всеми. Я прибыл один, и она, изможденная и постаревшая от многих скорбей и страданий, встретила меня в саду. Я опасался, что леди Изабель меня не узнает, но она сразу меня вспомнила:

— Хвала Эльрату, неужели я вижу вас снова! Я так желала этого, ведь я тогда не успела даже принести вам благодарность за мое спасение… Но подождите, судя по регалиям и одеянию, вы — сам верховный некромант? Вы и есть лорд Арантир?!  
— Да, ваше величество, я Арантир, ничтожный служитель Асхи, вечно к вашим услугам. Если кого и благодарить, госпожа, то не меня, но великую богиню, пославшую меня к вам своевременно. Однако я и сейчас прибыл не просто так — я принес вам весть о том, что все, чего мы опасались, разрешилось благополучно. Обретите покой, леди Изабель, и пусть тень пророчества о Темном Мессии никогда более не тревожит вас.  
— Как? — Изабель побледнела и сжала руки. — Неужели все кончено?  
— Все кончено, госпожа.  
— Вы… Вам пришлось убить его? — тихо спросила она. Подбородок ее дрогнул, а глаза наполнились слезами. Мать всегда остается матерью и думает о чаде своем — такова природа женщины, определенная великой богиней...   
— Нет, ваше величество. Он жив.  
— Жив?! Он жив?! — вскрикнула она, и лицо ее вдруг озарилось какой-то безумной надеждой.  
— Не только жив, госпожа, но и, надеюсь, еще появится на вашем пороге. Прошу, если так случится, не изгоняйте его, направьте по нужному пути. Он в сомнениях, ему со всей его силою некуда и не к кому более идти за советом и признанием. Он отверг кровавую мерзость демонов и выбрал человеческую суть, да и роль в том, чтобы закрыть адские врата навечно, сыграл не последнюю. Справедливости ради должен я известить вас и том, что он совершил много дурного, даже в собственный мой дом принес несчастье, однако в главном поступил верно, а значит, небезнадежен. Кровь и живая душа, доставшиеся ему от вас, оказались сильнее, чем демоническая скверна. Вы победили Кха-Белеха, леди Изабель, и я надеюсь, что воспоминания об адских порождениях со временем перестанут посещать вас. 

Истерзанная, ослабевшая Изабель беззвучно плакала, спрятавши в ладонях лицо свое. Я осторожно повел страдалицу к воротам по садовой дорожке — она едва могла идти. В отличие от многих живых, отметил я, она ничуть меня не боялась и не выказывала отвращения.

— Только бы он пришел… — вдруг с трудом вымолвила она, борясь с рыданиями. — Мне не для чего жить, владыка Эриша. Не для чего жить... Я просто жду конца своего пути, лорд Арантир, и не могу дождаться. Когда же явится за мной смерть? Все считают меня виновной, все смеются надо мной, колют мне глаза…  
— Те, кто смеет обвинять вас, госпожа, слепы, глухи и несправедливы. Не верьте лживым и грязным речам. Вас предали, вы прошли через невероятные страдания, неведомые тем, кто не может унять гордыню, зависть и злобу, пытается принизить ваше достоинство, — эти безумцы сами одержимы демонами, оттого и сердца, и слова их черны. Леди Изабель, вы мученица, а не преступница, вы заслуживаете покоя и почтения, а не новых обид и унижений. Ваша честь при вас, ваше величество, и так было всегда, да вы и сами ведаете. Вам не за что винить себя — вы были подло обмануты, и ни единая душа не вправе принуждать вас отвечать за чужую ложь, за иллюзии, наведенные демонами, за неверность подданных... Прошу об одном: не опускайте более взгляда своего. Вам нечего стыдиться, госпожа. Смерть еще долго не придет за вами, а вот жизнь преподнесет вам немало сюрпризов.

Мы медленно шли рядом, и молился я в тот миг лишь об одном — чтобы предчувствия мои оказались истиной. Прислушайся еще раз ко мне, мальчик, вспомни о несчастной королеве — именно ей ты обязан жизнью и всем, что имеешь. Вспомни о матери.

— Лорд Арантир, — еле слышно промолвила Изабель, утирая рукою слезы, — я знаю, у вас множество неотложных дел, но ко мне совсем никто не приходит, и я столь о многом хотела поговорить с вами… Быть может, вы останетесь моим гостем хоть до завтра? Расскажете мне о нем?  
— Почту за великую честь, миледи, и расскажу все, что пожелаете узнать, — мы приближались к главному входу, и я приготовился к долгой беседе. — Видите ли, есть в свободном городе Стоунхелме древний некрополь…


End file.
